Question: Express $0.09$ as a fraction.
Answer: The number $0$ is in the tenths place, so we have zero tenth Zero tenth can be written as $\dfrac{0}{10}$ The number $9$ is in the hundredths place, so we have nine hundredth Nine hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{9}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{0}{10} + \dfrac{9}{100}$ $= \dfrac{0}{100} + \dfrac{9}{100}$ $= \dfrac{9}{100}$